Astrocaminantes
by BrianHoper
Summary: Los sueños, en ocasiones, pueden llegar a ser muy reveladores.


"Mira, son estrellas. Dicen que cada estrella es el alma de una persona que se ha marchado del mundo. Yo conozco el verdadero secreto."

La voz del individuo retumbó por aquella hermosa colina. La niña no sabría decir si aquel personaje montado en una especie de oso hormiguero espectral era hombre o mujer, viejo o joven. Su voz no revelaba nada, salvo los misteriosos sin sentidos que su oculta boca profería. Envuelto en espesos harapos, como si de un mercader del desierto se tratase, el ser trotaba en su montura de un lado de la colina a otro, saltando entre las rocas que abrazaban a la enorme pero místicamente silenciosa cascada de aguas cristalinas que rompía su cauce en un pequeño estanque para nada acorde con el tamaño del accidente geográfico. Llevaba un bastón en su mano, un nudo seco de la rama de un roble muerto, con el que acuchillaba el cielo y movía las estrellas de un lado a otro a su antojo, modificando el firmamento con hermosas carambolas estelares.

"Lo único que permanece es el cambio. Ese era un aforismo de Heráclito de Efeso, ¿sabes? Un filósofo que vivió hace milenios bajo tu mismo cielo. ¿Quién nos dice que una de estas estrellas no sea la suya?"

"No lo sé" sencilla respuesta de una infante impresionable.

El jinete trazó varias líneas en el firmamento, arrastrando astros por el amplio azul marino. El ligero repiqueteo de unas campanillas inundó el lugar, pero los ojos azules que exploraban el ambiente no encontraron la fuente del sonido.

La montura del extraño se removió y bufó, distrayendo a su dueño de sus quehaceres divinos.

"¿Qué te pasa, amigo?" Preguntó "¿Te pone nervioso ésta criaturita?" señalando a la pequeña.

El espectro volvió a bufar, de forma más audible, y cambió su forma entre una nube de partículas de hielo y arena para terminar siendo una sardina del tamaño de una orca.

"Tienes unos antojos muy extraños para ser una nebulosa, amigo." Comentó el harapiento, cabalgando ahora una sardina que nadaba en el aire.

Oredenó con un simple movimiento que el pez se desplazara y así lo hizo, reordenando otras estrellas y formando nuevas constelaciones con su garrote.

"Ya se podría encargar el Cosmos de colocar un poco los astros. Cada trillón de años es lo mismo: crea nuevos cuerpos celestes y me toca a mí archivar los existentes y eliminar los viejos. Esa pelota de gases roja a la que llamáis "Sol" ya está para el arrastre. Un par de millones de años más y otra vez que me tocará acudir para retirarla. La eternidad es dura..."

"¿Quién eres tú?" La niña se encontraba confusa ante la diatriba del revoltoso sujeto, pero sin despegar sus ojitos azules electrizantes de los juegos astronómicos del desconocido.

"¿Quién soy? Lo soy todo y a la vez nada. Soy una dantesca roca y soy el insignificante polvo. Soy el que estaba aquí hace unos segundos." El personaje azuzó al fantasma azulado para que avanzara un poco. "Pero ahora estoy aquí, unos metros más lejos. Y sin embargo, donde yo estaba, ya no estoy. Ni estaré. Ni estuve."

"No sé de qué estás hablando" el pelo rosa de la aturdida pequeña se mecía por una extraña brisa que parecía controlar el otro.

"No puedes saberlo, puesto que en realidad, ni tú ni yo sabemos nada." el ser sacó su bastón de entre las entrañas del firmamento y cogió un brillante astro entre sus dedos enfundados en viejas vendas. "Pareces muy pequeña, ¿eres una niña?"

La zagala simplemente ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión. La falta de cohesión entre cada frase que soltaba aquella persona la hacía sentir agobiada. Como el individuo hizo aquella pregunta mirando hacia la estrella que tenía en su mano, no se dio por aludida.

"Vi, te he hecho una pregunta."

"¿Iba hacia mí?"

"Aquí no hay nadie más."

"Le hablas a las estrellas."

"Claro. ¿Tú no lo haces?"

"No."

"¿Y cómo sabes si ellas hablan si no les preguntas? ¿Cómo sé yo si eres una niña, si no me respondes?"

"Y tú, ¿cómo sabes si las estrellas hablan, si no te responden?"

El extraño viajero negó resignado con la cabeza, como si tuviera que explicarle algo completamente obvio y normal a una persona tonta.

"Porque me molesto en escucharlas. Entonces, ¿eres una niña?"

"Un niño no soy."

"Ya sé lo que no eres. Lo que no sé es lo que eres. ¿Eres una niña?"

"Soy una mujer"

"Yo no estaría tan convencida de ello. Mírate en el reflejo del lago."

Siguiendo las órdenes del individuo oculto tras los harapos sucios, Vi se acercó al agua del pequeño lago. A pesar de la violenta caída de la cascada, ni una onda corrompía la superficie cristalina. En efecto, al acercarse vio a una cría de unos seis años. Pero aquello no podía ser, ella tenía veintitres. Se llevó las manos a la cara. No sentía el tacto. Extraño. Otra brisa acarició la colina y movió el fresco pasto y las diminutas flores blancas, brillantes, incandescentes. El sonido de unas campanillas llenó el aire. Suave. Tranquilidad y meditación.

"¿Qué ves?" El extraño entrecerró los ojos desde lo lejos, forzando la vista como si fuera capaz de apreciar el reflejo de la muchacha.

"Veo... A una niña."

"¿Cómo es?" Preguntó curioso el personaje.

"Es... Es pequeña. Y tiene el pelo rosa y ojos azules. Soy yo."

"¿Tiene estrella?"

"No. Aún no se ha ido. No puede tenerla."

El sujeto ordenó silenciosamente a la sardina que lo acercara a la orilla, junto a Vi.

"No hace falta estar muerto para tener estrella."

Vi se giró hacia su compañero, extrañada.

"¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible."

"Ese es el secreto de las estrellas, Vi. Tú no te conviertes en ella, TÚ eres ella. Vuelve a mirar tu reflejo."

Obedeció. Su reflejo seguía siendo el mismo, excepto por la salvedad de que aquella vez, una pequeña mota brillaba en su pecho.

"Deja que la luz te guíe, Vi, y hallarás la paz."

La niña se giró sonriente para encontrarse con el jinete, pero se encontraba sola en la colina. El sonido de las campanas se comenzó a hacer más pesado y difuso a la vez que su vista se nublaba. Poco a poco, la colina desapareció en un torbellino gris donde el sonido se desintegró y despertó.

Vi abrió los ojos repentinamente y, por instinto, se incorporó ligeramente, despertando a la persona que dormitaba en su pecho.

-Vi, cariño...-Murmuró con la voz pastosa, frotándose los ojos.- ¿Otra vez las pesadillas? ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua y hablemos de ello?

-No, no, cupcake...-Vi sonrió a su pareja, volviéndose a tumbar en la cama y atrayendo a su chica hacia su pecho.- Ha sido un sueño muy bonito, vuelve a dormir...

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó la sheriff, acurrucándose en el pecho de la vigilante, con sus ojos somnolientos clavados en los de la pelirrosa.

-Sí, nena. No pasa nada.-Depositó un suave beso en la frente de la morena.

Vi acarició el cabello de la chica hasta que quedó dormida. La preocupación y la atención que Caitlyn le prestaba provocaba un suave hormigueo agradable en su estómago.

-Tú eres mi luz, pequeña...


End file.
